Finn and Rachel
by psychfanatic
Summary: this is basically the story of romeo and juliet but total finchel style...rated M cuz im paranoid and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Hey guys so last week in English we were reading Romeo and Juliet so I thought that it would be cool to do a Finchel style Romeo and Juliet. It wont be exactly like the story but it will similar to it. And since summer is right around the corner and school is practically over ill be updating a lot. So enjoy and R&R!**

Montagues

Romeo- Finn

Benvolio- Kurt

Lord Montague- Artie

Lady Montague- Brittany

Capulets

Juliet- Rachel

Tybalt- Puck (only because pucks a hot head just like tybalt)

Nurse- Santana

Capulet- Mike

Lady Capulet- Tina

Other Characters

Mercutio- Blaine

Friar- Lauren

Prince Escalus- Will

Count Paris- Sam

Rosaline- Quinn

**So I'm not sure if I told you guys but this story is gonna put the gleeks in a whole new perspective. And ill try to get the first chapter in this week! Let me know what you guys think so I know to update or not…..REVIEW=LOVE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I just wanted to remind you guys that I'm not going use Shakespeare names….for example I say Finn instead of Romeo and Rachel instead of Juliet and with that said on with the story. **

_It was a late summer afternoon and Finn and Quinn were walking the streets of Lima, Ohio. It was their second date and Finn was loving it. He was so head over heals for this girl right now, he loved her so much. Finn looked over at his beautiful girlfriend and couldn't help__ but smile at how perfect she was. She truly was his first love._

"_What are you looking at Finn?" Quinn said _

"_Just admiring how beautiful you are and all." Finn said _

_Quinn smiled but then put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Look Finn I don't know to break this to you but I really don't think we should date anymore."_

"Wait, that's what she said? Dude that's harsh." Blaine said listening to his best friend tell the story on him and his 'true love' didn't work out.

"Blaine will you please let him finish I want to hear what Finn said after that." Kurt, Finn's cousin and other best friend said in annoyance because the story was stopped. "Please Finn continue."

"_Wait what? Why not? Quinn I love you!" Finn was practically screaming._

"_That's exactly why Finn! We have only been on two dates and you're already telling me you love me. That's not how these things work."_

"_Well than I wont say I love you for a little while until we have been dating for a longer time." He would try anything to keep her._

"_Now Finn it doesn't work that way. I'm sorry but we can't see each other anymore." Quinn stated than walked away._

"I told you Finn. I told you I told you I told you but do you ever listen to me no. I tried telling you that going out with Quinn was a bad idea because you would be heart broken in the end, but no you had to go be Finn and do what you wanted to do." Kurt just kept rambling on, on how he was right and how he told Finn. Honestly Finn heard this almost every day from his cousin.

"Okay well I'll leave you two here to argue." Blaine said getting up from the table they were seated at in the small pub they go to every night.

"Where are you off to Mr. Anderson?" Finn said shooting him a questionable glare.

"Oh I'm off to go to the Berry mansion. Lord and Lady Berry need my help with something." Blaine said trying not to talk about it anymore.

"Ugh I honestly can't stand them, especially their nephew Puck. What a hot head." One person in the Pub at stated.

"Ya I'd like to give him a piece of my mind." Another man had said. The people here obviously didn't like him.

"So what are you helping them with Blaine?" Finn said taking a sip of beer. He could practically do what ever he wanted because besides the Berrys, his family was the richest in Lima, Ohio. "You don't mind me asking right?"

"No not at all Finn. It's not like its top secret. I am just going over there to help them set up for the party they are throwing tonight." All of a sudden Blaine got a great idea in his head and gave Finn a look that basically said 'I found a way to unscrew you' "Finn you want to get Quinn back right?"

"Well ya I mean she is my first love and first loves are forever." Finn said receiving a questioning look from Kurt.

"God the way you act sometime would make you seem gayer than me." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever Kurt, if you were ever in love the way I am now than you would know what I am talking about." Finn said turning his attention back to Blaine and getting a quiet 'whatever' from Kurt. "So what's your idea?"

"Well I'm definitely sure that Quinn will be at the party tonight because Lady Berry and her mother are really close. So what you do is crash the party by wearing a mask or something and try to win her back." Blaine said receiving a disappointing look from Kurt.

"God Blaine that's genius and I know exactly what I'm going to do to win her back." Finn said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Dear lord please don't say sing, please don't say sing." Kurt said rubbing his temples.

"I'm going to sing to her at the Berry's party." Finn said very proud of what he thought of

But little did he know that tonight was going to end very differently then he would have ever imagined.

**A.N Oh and thanks to the very first person who commented on this story and pretty much told me to change everything with my story. YOU WONT BRING ME DOWN HATERS **

**Remember review=love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I just wanted to remind you guys that I'm not going use Shakespeare names….for example I say Finn instead of Romeo and Rachel instead of Juliet and with that said on with the story. **

"RACHEL. RACHEL. RACHEL." Santana kept screaming her name. She was running around the mansion going crazy looking for her. Tina wanted to talk to her daughter and Santana couldn't find her.

"Santana I'm in here. I'm in my room." Rachel yelled back. She was standing on her balcony staring off onto the beach. She loved the view from her room it was just breath taking.

"Uh there you are your mother is looking all over for you." Santana said making her way over to where Rachel was standing.

"Oh what does she want?" Rachel asked turning to face Santana.

"You aren't going to like this but your Mother and Father are throwing a huge party tonight and they invited Sam for you."

"Oh no not him. Are Quinn and Blaine coming at least because that will make it a little bit better." Rachel said starting to freak out.

"Actually Blaine should be here-"

"Oh Rachie darling." Tina came into her room already dressed in her fancy dress for tonight's party.

"Yes mother?" Rachel said as Santana left the room to go help the other with the set up for the party.

"Look I went out and bought you a new dress for the party tonight to impress Sam." Tina was very excited about Sam coming to the party.

Tina handed the dress to Rachel and it was beautiful. It was short but not too short. It was this medium dark grey color with sparkles and it had a one strap shoulder. Rachel stared at it n awe. She didn't know what to say.

"Mother this dress is gorgeous. I love it so much."

"I knew you would and that's why I got it for you. Now put it on so Santana can do your hair and make-up. Oh and Blaine and Quinn are here, I'll send them up." Tina said smiling and hugging her daughter goodbye.

"Hey girl I love your dress it's really pretty." Quinn said walking into her bedroom in front of Blaine.

"Hey Q, Blaine what's up guys." Rachel said hugging both of them.

"Nothing we are just so excited for the party tonight." Blaine said happily. "Oh and I hope its ok but I invited two people to the party."

"Ya that's fine the more people to get Sam away from me the better." Rachel said while Santana came in starting her make-up and hair.

"Sam's going to be here tonight?" Quinn said excitedly. Rachel and Blaine both knew that Quinn really liked Sam and Rachel couldn't be happier about it because she really didn't like Sam that way.

"Yes he is and you should totally flirt with him so he stays away from me. Oh and Blaine who did you invite to the party?"

Quinn laughed lightly and then nodded. "Ok Rachel thanks."

"I invited Finn and Kurt." Blaine smiled when he said Kurt's name and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Aw Blaine you and Ku-" Rachel began to gush before she was cut off by Quinn.

"Oh no please tell me you didn't just say you invited Finn?" Quinn was now frantically pacing around Rachel's bedroom.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel asked making Quinn stop short in her tracks.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? Remember that guy I was telling you about Rachel, the crazy one?" Quinn made her way to Rachel's side sitting next to her while Santana was working on her hair.

"Oh ya I remember you telling me about that guy. I never actually met him but from what you told me about him, he does seem sort of crazy." Rachel said giving the thumbs up to Santana on her hair.

"Okay first of all Quinn I heard the story today from Finn himself and he was not being all crazy. You were just over reacting, like always." Blaine stated matter-of-factly while scrolling threw his phone.

"What? He told you what happened? I told him not to tell anyone!"

"Quinn you're fucking insane. I just heard that you told Rachel everything that happened between you two so why does it matter if Finn told me." Rachel's eyes widened at her friends foul mouth.

"Okay well I have to get dressed so if you two would excuse me." Rachel said pushing her two still arguing friends out of her bedroom and closing her door behind them.

She loved them but god were they a pain in the ass some of the time. If they weren't fighting about this then they were fighting about that. It didn't matter what was going on they were always fighting, but Rachel knew why. It was the most obvious thing in the world, they were in love. Sure Blaine played the whole 'I'm gay' card and Quinn played the 'I'm too good for anyone' card but she saw right threw it.

So she slipped on her dress, quickly checked herself in the mirror and started to make her way down stair to the party that was already in full swing. She only had two goals for tonight. Get her best friends together and stay clear of Sam. Little did she know that neither was going to happen quite how she planned.


End file.
